Losing Grip
by StydiahMartin
Summary: Stiles is suffering from the effects of his sacrifice. Will Lydia be able to save him from the darkness before it takes away the boy that she is finally having feelings for. Warning: 3B spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Usually Lydia staring at him as if he was the most fascinating thing in the world would be a dream come true, but stiles had this lingering feeling that she was searching for something.

"Um, Lydia—" Stiles trailed off trying not to make it obvious that he knew that she was starring a hole in the side of his head

"Yeah." she said with a little too much eagerness.

"Is everything ok?" He asked briefly taking his eyes off the road to glance at her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Lydia is almost certain that stiles caught her staring at him like a creeper.

"Um, well huh... You've been fidgeting in your seat and staring at me since we got in the car." He said looking over at her one more time.

It takes Lydia a minute to come up with a believable lie because let's face it, she was staring at him. In her defense Stiles has been looking extra hot lately now that he decided to spend more time at the gym. His bulging biceps weren't lost on her. Whatever he was doing over the summer was definitely working.

Lydia made a mental note to thank Scott for dragging Stiles along with him to the gym.

"I was just—"she stopped mouth half open.

Stiles just cut his eyes at her and squinted. "Yeah." he asked waiting for her to finish.

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew what we were looking for." Lydia shrugged hoping he bought it.

"Um, not really, Scott seems to think that something isn't right, so we're basically on a supernatural stakeout."

"Uh-huh." she said doubtfully.

The blue Jeep known as Roscoe came to a stop as Stiles and Lydia arrive at their destination.

"What you don't believe me?" he asked a bit defensively.

"No. that's not what I said." Lydia said her eyebrows.

For the past two weeks, the occasional bickering and arguments between them started to happen more often than not. Usually they would argue and Stiles will make a stupid joke and they would laugh and things would get back to normal, as of lately Stiles would get defensive over the smallest things. Normally he was the type of person that whenever you were in a bad mood you could count on him to say or do something that would instantly make you feel better. However, lately he has been all around unpleasant, and it doesn't help that he has more bags under his eyes than customs at the airport.

"You didn't have to!" Stiles yelled.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lydia yelled back no longer trying to hide how completely done with his attitude she was.

Stiles only response was the reclining of his seat as he stared out of his window.

"You've been acting like a complete jerk lately." Her voice cracked at the end.

Stiles tried to interrupt but she held up a hand.

"You've been a complete jerk to not only Scott, but to Allison, Isaac, your dad, and..." she paused trying to wipe the tear that managed to escape her eye. "Me."

Stiles turned to look at her now and for the first time she notices the unshed tears that are developing in his eyes and the dark circles that are underneath.

She grabs his hand and squeezes. "Stiles, what's going on with you?" looking at him with a mixture of concern and amazement. God he's beautiful, but he's so fragile and broken right now. All she wants to do is hold him.

Stiles opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by his phone ringing.

**Wolfboy: **

**Found something. Get back here a.s.a.p. **

Stiles tucks his phone back into his pocket and glances over at Lydia whose looking at him with concern in her eyes,

"What?" she says voice still shaky from fear and from the tears, she had shed earlier.

"That was Scott, he said he found something." He said voice barely above a whisper.

Lydia noticing how completely drained he was.

"Stiles—" Lydia started hoping he will answer her question.

"Later." is all he said before turning to start the Jeep as they head back to Scott's place.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The drive to Scott's house was quiet. Lydia knew that she wanted to find out what the hell has been going on with him. However, his blank face expression (and the fact that he avoided her gaze like the plague) made it impossible for her to muster up the courage to say anything.

They arrived at Scott's house and Stiles didn't waste time and just gets out the car without even opening Lydia's door for her.

Lydia stared at him with her mouth slowly forming an 'O' shape.

In complete disbelief and more even concern, she gets out and stalks over to Scott's front door.

It may seem like she is being a drama queen, but anybody who knows Stiles knows that he always takes the opportunity to open the door for Lydia. He was such a gentleman in that regard, she appreciated the gesture because Jackson and Aiden both looked at her cross eyed whenever she took a second too long to get out of the car. "Ugh Assholes," She thought to herself as she made her way into the McCall residence.

The gang was all here, well everybody except Derek who left town with Cora.

Scott greeted her and Stiles, but he must have noticed the tension between them because he couldn't help but mouth to her "Is everything ok."

Lydia could have told him the truth, but because she knew that he would detect the lie almost as fast as Stiles would, she just decided to give me a small smile and nod.

They proceeded on with the pack meeting and Lydia couldn't help but notice the dark circles under stiles' eyes had gotten worse. She furrowed her eyebrows with worry. That's when she knew that come hell or high water she was going to find out what was going on with him.

"So, my mom called me to the hospital, and she told me about a body that was in the morgue and it had some type of claw marks on its back and stomach." Scott said as he looked around the room at everyone.

Lydia couldn't believe how quickly he adjusted to his new role as alpha. Granted he was still self-conscious, especially with the weight of everything being on his shoulders, but she thought he was handling things pretty well.

"But when I got there to look at the body I noticed that the claws marks weren't from a werewolf."

He says looking just as confused as the rest of the pack.

"At least I don't think it's a werewolf..." Scott trailed off before Stiles interrupted.

"How do you not know if it's a werewolf, Scott?" He says with obvious annoyance. "Aren't alpha's supposed to pick up on that sort of thing?" He ended with an infuriated look on his face.

Everyone just stared at Stiles in disbelief over the sudden outburst. They knew how quickly this was going to escalate.

"And here we go." Isaac mutters before heading into the kitchen.

Scott takes a moment to take in his best friends tone. "Like I said Stiles, the claw marks were claw marks, but they didn't look like the claws of a werewolf," he said with a hint of anger and some annoyance.

Stiles just chuckled and walked in the opposite direction of Scott.

Before things got out of hand, Allison decided to speak.

"Maybe it's a werewolf, but it's mixed with something else," she suggested glancing over at Lydia and then back to Scott.

"Like what?" Isaac chimed in from the kitchen.

"I don't know but that's what we need to find out." She said matter of factly.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all slowly but surely left the McCall residence. However, before Lydia could leave Scott pulled her aside.

"Hey, um, what's up with Stiles?" he said voice below a whisper. He was obviously still upset about the altercation between them earlier. If anybody had faith in him as an alpha, it would've definitely be his best friend.

Lydia noticed it and gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't know but I'm going to figure it out."

She gives him a hug and heads to the jeep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The car ride to Lydia's was quiet and awkward.

Stiles noticed how Lydia couldn't stop bouncing her knee and how she had her arms wrapped tightly across her chest.

He hated that he made her feel like she had to be on guard because of his random attacks of anger lately. He thought about how much of an asshole he was to Scott and suddenly his was even more disgusted with himself then before.

When they pulled in Lydia's drive way. He opened his mouth in an attempt to speak, but Lydia interrupted him.

"You said we could talk later, now is later." she said looking out the window at her empty home.

Her eyes landed back on him and reluctantly he nods and agrees to the talk.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: ok so, I have an eminence amount of Stydia feels, this was written on my phone, so please forgive any and all flop errors on my part. Thank you all for reading and enjoying my story so far. **J

Suddenly Stiles was regretting his decision to talk to Lydia about what's been going on with him. Seriously, what was he supposed to say? That he's scared of his own dreams, and that they've made him so paranoid that he's afraid to be alone and go to sleep. Yeah, that would go over well. He already thought his chances with Lydia were slim to none, but if he told her the truth she'd laugh in his face and he could really hang that 15 yr. plan up.

Stiles was tempted to leave, but before he could open the front door Lydia appeared from the kitchen with drinks.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said sitting the drinks on the coffee table,

"I, huh, maybe this isn't a good idea." stiles says rubbing his brow.

Lydia and Stiles have been spending so much time together they began to pick up each other's habits; she knew that every time Stiles rubbed his brow it meant he was nervous about something.

"There's no need to be nervous, Stiles. I told you that I was worried about you, and I am." She said sincerely.

"I want to help you. So, please let me help you," Lydia said patting the sofa telling stiles to sit next to her.

Lydia Martin did a lot of things, but begging was something she rarely did, ever, especially if it she wasn't the one benefiting from it, but in reality she did benefit from helping Stiles. Lately he's been a shell of his former self, and getting him through whatever was torturing him will get her back the boy she grew to care about. Selfish, I know, but she really did hate seeing him like this.

Stiles was hesitant at first, but he finally took the spot next to Lydia on the sofa.

"Talk to me." Lydia said turning her body and giving him her full attention.

Stiles swallowed hard and took a sip of his drink.

"Well, um, I haven't been getting much sleep lately." He said rubbing his brow again.

Lydia raised a curious eyebrow, "How much sleep have you been getting exactly?" she questions.

"A little." he says shortly.

"How much is a little?" she said with concern growing in her voice.

Stiles stalled taking another sip of his drink, unable to sit still, he started to pace around the living room floor.

"Stiles!" Lydia said growing impatient with his stalling tactics.

"A few hours over the past 2 weeks!" he yelled starting to feel the pressure.

Lydia just sat there in shock. How in the hell can anyone let alone stiles survive with only a couple of hours of sleep? Yeah, she crammed during finals, but after day 2 of no sleep she felt like a zombie. Obviously, whatever stiles was going through was way more serious than she thought.

"Stiles, nobody can live on a few hours of sleep for that long." She said as a matter of factly.

Stiles just crossed his arms and glanced at her.

"I can and I'm doing just fine, thank you very much." He said annoyed now.

"No you're not. Stiles, in case you haven't noticed you look like crap and you've been acting different lately."

Judging by the look on his face Lydia knew she hit a nerve.

"Wow! I'm sorry I'm not meeting the Lydia Martin standards with my appearance as of lately, and as far as my attitude, how in the hell would you know? You've ignored me since grade school, but wait, it might have something to do with the fact I'm no longer kissing your ass. Am I getting warmer, huh, Lydia? I guess your lizard ex-boyfriend kicking your ass to the curb must've left you bored over the summer?" he said venomously.

Lydia hadn't realized she was crying until she felt a salty tear reach her upper lip.

Stiles saw the tears streaming down her face and tried to approach her.

Lydia avoided his touch, looking down at her bare feet.

Who was this boy in front of her? Because it sure as hell wasn't her Stiles. Her Stiles. When did he become her Stiles?

"Lydia, I'm sor-" he trailed off.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He said voice shaking.

Turning to leave...

"You don't get to do that," Lydia says voice straining from the tears that were still falling.

Stiles hated that he made her cry. He thought that he was no better than Jackson was at this moment. He couldn't look at her, he just couldn't.

"I know I've been horrible to you and the past, but that didn't stop you from showing up every time I felt like I was losing my mind." she was crying again, but she kept talking.

"You can try to push me away by saying horrible things to me, but I am not going to let you drive me away. I didn't work when I tried to do it to you, and it's not going to work now."

Silence pierced room.

Stiles finally got the courage to turn and face her, and that's when she noticed his tear stained face.

She slowly approached him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Let me help you." She whispered.

Stiles nodded as he broke down in her arms.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They were on the floor now, and Lydia was cradling Stiles like he was the smallest thing in the world. He needed her; she can feel it in the way he held on to her waist. She just let him cry. Whatever was happening to Stiles it was finally starting to break him, and Lydia knew that she had to do something and fast.

After a few minutes, he stopped crying and was finally ready to talk.

Getting up from off the floor, they made their way back to the sofa.

"Dreams," He whispered.

He looked over at Lydia as she sat next to him grabbing his hand.

"I've been having these recurring nightmares of my dad, Scott and you." His voice was starting to shake again.

Lydia squeezed his hand in comfort.

"What were the nightmares about?" she asked.

Avoiding her eyes, "Um, I'm not sure, my dad kept saying it was me, and you were crying..." he trails off again thinking about their altercation earlier.

"I'm so sorry!" He said whipping the tears that were still on her face.

"It's ok. Stiles!" she said giving him a sad smile.

"You were crying in my dream and you were reaching for me, and I think you were trying to say something or maybe it was a scream... I don't know." he said rubbing his free hand through his hair.

"It's ok, what else happened?" Lydia said squeezing his hand again.

"Scott. He kept saying this wasn't me." He said looking down at his hands.

Suddenly, stiles was running over to the mirror that was hanging on the wall next to the front door.

"Blood, there was so much blood." He said rubbing his face and breathing heavily.

Lydia knew he was about to have another panic attack. Last time he had one, she kissed him, and that's when her relationship with him got complicated. She cautiously approached him afraid that she might startle him even more.

"Stiles, look at me, everything is going to be ok," she said cupping his face as if they were back in the locker room.

She gently kissed his forehead as his breathing began to slow down.

Their faces were inches apart. "Thank you!" He whispered.

"You're welcome," she said giving him a genuine smile.

Once Lydia got stiles to calm down, they were back on the sofa, and within minute, stiles had fallen asleep with his head on her lap. She just smiled and rubbed her French Manicured fingers through his hair.

Lydia didn't know when caring for Stiles Stilinksi became a thing, but all she knew was that she wasn't going to let whatever the hell this was take him down. Not if she had anything to say about it.

She carefully reached over to the counter to grab her phone.

** Sheriff:**

** Stiles is at my place. He's not feeling well so I told him could stay here tonight.**

*few minutes later*

** Lydia:**

** Thanks for telling me and for taking care of him.**

Lydia smiled at the text.

Placing the phone down on the counter, she grimaced in pain when she looked down and saw that stiles was squeezing her thigh. She rubbed her fingers through his hair and his grip loosened.

Umm... Maybe there was something she could do. She thought to herself before drifting off to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next day Lydia went to school with a smile on her face, She was sure the conversation she had with stiles helped, Well maybe not helped, but she was hoping that stiles knew that he could come to her. When she saw him at his locker, she noticed that the dark circles under his eyes were starting to fade a little and he was actually smiling.

Lydia was about to make her way over to meet him, when she startled by a hand grabbing her from behind.

"Hey, gorgeous," Aiden said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi," Lydia said with a half-smile.

She couldn't help but notice the look on Stiles' face when their eyes met. Her stomach dropped as she watched him walk past her with the saddest look on his face.

"Fuck!" she said to herself. Whatever progress she had made with Stiles night went right out the window thanks to Aiden.

Aiden noticed her frustration as she watched Stiles walk down the hall.

"Lydia!" He said trying to get her attention.

"Yeah." Her eyes snapping towards him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked pointing in Stiles direction.

"Here we go again." She sighs and tries to push past him.

Aiden and Lydia have been having this same argument for the past couple of weeks, thanks to his damn hyper werewolf senses he knew that Lydia wasn't being completely honest about her feelings for Stiles, but in her defense she didn't know what those feeling were. All she knew was that it felt stronger than friendship, just thinking about what happened how tightly he held on to her made her heart skip.

"Lydia!' Aiden said gritting his teeth at her.

Lydia glances at him unintimidated.

"Look, Aiden, there is nothing going on between Stiles and me." She said trying to sound as convincing as possible.

The look on his face had bullshit written all over it, but Lydia didn't care she just wanted to make sure Stiles was ok.

After leaving Aiden in the hallway to sulk, She walked into the classroom and saw that Stiles was sitting in the seat next to her, Why wouldn't he? That is where he sat every day. Lydia was afraid that he was going to start avoiding her and step 1 would be to get as far away from her as possible.

She let out a sigh of relief and sat down in her seat, but to her surprise, stiles barely acknowledged her existence. Yup, he was definitely upset, he pretty much ignored her for the rest of class and, well every other class they had together.

It was time for lunch and Lydia met up with Allison at her locker as they proceeded to the cafeteria, they grabbed their food and walked to the table where Isaac, Scott and cackling Stiles were sitting. She couldn't help but smile because this is the first time in 2 weeks since she heard his beautiful laugh, maybe the Stiles she grew to care about was actually returning.

However, that thought quickly faded when she sat down at the table. The werewolves, hell even Allison who didn't have hyper senses picked up on the tension between the two of them. Stiles' laughter suddenly stopped and he barely looked in her direction.

"I guess this is what it feels like." Lydia mumbled but not low enough for the werewolves not to hear.

Scott and Isaac looked in her direction and back at Stiles.

Lydia knew that stiles felt a certain way about her "relationship" with Aiden, and normally she would go on like nothing mattered, but only something did matter, Stiles mattered and she hated that she was the cause of yet another one of his heartbreaks.

Before she could get up, the lunch bell rang and it was time for their next class.

"Hey, Allison, do you think you grab the rest of my assignments for me?" Lydia asked earnestly.

"Yeah, sure, are you ok?" Allison asked with concern on her face.

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well." Lydia said with a sad smile.

Lydia gave her best friend a hug and ran down the hall before she could ask any more questions. Lydia didn't know why she so upset, being ignored by Stiles Stilinski isn't the end of the world, right? I mean if she really thought about it, he's been chasing after her for years, this should be a good thing, right?

Before she knew it, She was sitting in her driveway with her head resting on the steering wheel. Who in the hell was she kidding. Stiles ignoring her was like a kick in the heart, and now she knew how he felt all these years.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The look on stiles' face was playing on loop in her mind. She hurt him and she knew it. All because stupid Aiden couldn't keep his hands to himself. She immediately thought about their conversation last night. What if she made things worse? What if he has another nightmare, and needs someone, but decides to deal with it on his own-. Lydia's mind was going a million miles per minute until she glances over at the clock.

"Schools out" she said to herself. She reached in her purse and pulled out her phone and stopping as she saw his name in her contacts list, and without thinking she called.

"Stiles, it's Lydia…..Again!" Scott yelled from the living room.

"And..." he said with a small shrug.

Scott squinted and pressed pause on the game. "Dude, this is like the 5th time she's called. She's obviously worried about you." Scott says.

"Yeah, well. I'm on a Lydia Martin cleanse," he said pressing start on the game.

"Since when?" Scott asks pausing the game again.

Annoyed with Scott's interrogation, "Since now, and no I don't want to talk about... Ever!" he said

Stiles' tone left no room for argument, so Scott just pressed play and the quietly continued their game.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After an hour and a half of side-glances and awkward silence, stiles pretended to be tired and sent Scott home. Even though he knew Scott didn't buy it, he really wanted to be alone and besides the lack of sleep was starting to take a toll on him.

Stiles got ready for bed, even though he knew that the chances of him getting a good nights sleep was unlikely, he decided to close his eyes and hope for the best.

And as if on cue, he shot up from his nightmare panting and drenched in sweat. The recurring dream of a mime Lydia, his dad blaming him for something, but this time he was being dragged by some faceless demon, at least he thought it was faceless. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, his hands were shaking now, a panic attack was the last thing he needed, but before he could think he grabbed his phone and called her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hello!" she said sleepily.

"Lydia!" he said voice below a whisper and panicky.

"Stiles..." she said sitting up in bed. Stiles can hear her scrambling around on the other end

"It happened again." he hated out sad and weak he sounded.

By the time he finished that last sentence Lydia was already headed out the front door.

"Listen to my voice, ok. Everything is going to be ok. I'm on my way to you now."

She stayed on the phone with him until she got to his house, and before he knew it. There was a knock at his window. He got up to open it.

Lydia's heart felt like it was about to fall out her chest, his face was covered in tears and sweat, he was lost and afraid, she wrapped her arms him as he bared his head in-between her neck and shoulder.

"You're going to be ok, I promise." She said with a mixture of sincerity and determination.

She guided him to the bed, and just like last night. Stiles fell asleep with his head in her lap, and with the soothing vibrations of her small fingers running through his hair.

The vice grip had returned, but this time it wasn't painful, it was soothing, he needed her to be here and this was his way of telling her that.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: happy Holidays everyone! I hope it's a blessed and safe one for you all. So, I know this chapter update is late, but I serious writers block. So I hope this is chapter is ok. **

**P.S. Hopefully I'll be able to update before the new year, but if not this will be my last chapter before 2014. xx**

Neither Stiles nor Lydia understood the pull between them it was almost magnetic. The morning after Stiles' nightmare, Lydia woke up with her head rested on his chest and his arm wrapped tightly wrapped around her waist. The vice grip had returned, but this time unlike the others he was in a seemingly peaceful dream or as peaceful as his mind would allow, anyway. Lydia's mind started to wonder back to the events that happened last night.

Stiles had woken up from his slumber in a sweat, when he realized that she was lying next to him the look on his face read confusion. "What's wrong, Stiles?' Lydia asked sitting up from her side of the bed. "I, huh, it was a dream in a dream." He said scanning the pitch-black room. The only light that was visible was the moonlight that was creeping through the side of his bedroom window.

Trying not to startle him further, Lydia slowly placed her had on his shoulder to offer comfort.

Stiles' eyes made their way to Lydia, and even in his state of complete and utter confusion and fear, he can't help but notice how beautiful she is with moonlight highlighting her strawberry blonde hair and green eyes that had concern written all over them.

He shook the thoughts that clouded his mind. "Lydia, what are you-", he said looking around the room again. His eyes landed on the door and immediately jumped out of bed. "Stiles, what's wrong?' Lydia asked with worry in her voice. "I have to close the door." He whispered.

"it's fine, come back to bed." Lydia said getting up from her side of the bed.

"What if it gets in?" Stiles was starting to panic again and Lydia can hear it in his voice and the way his hands was shaking as he griped the door knob after closing it.

"Like who? Just go back to sleep." Lydia was slowly walking over to him now.

"But what if they get in?" He says rubbing his hands through hair. Lydia is in front of him now; she lets the sheet that she was wrapped in fall in a puddle on the floor beneath her feet. She grabs his hands, and he flinches, but doesn't avoid her touch. "I promise nothing will get in here, I'll be here the whole entire time. I'm not leaving you." She gives him a reassuring smile and squeezing his hand.

Stiles is looking into her eyes and knows that he's safe with Lydia here. He calms down and lets her guide him back to bed and she snuggles into his side as he inhales the scent of her sweet perfume and shampoo.

Lydia can't help but think about how the shoe is now on the other foot. Stiles was her safety net, a safe place to land when she felt like her world was going dark. He was the one person she told about the nightmare that constantly haunted her after peter attacked her. She felt personally responsible for Stiles now that he was being tortured by the darkness in his mind. He was always there for her, even when she was a bitch to him and pushed him away. God, she can only imagine the horrible things that were going through his mind.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Lydia was ripped out of her thoughts when she felt stiles stirring. "Hey", she says sweetly, voice thick from sleep. "Lyd-", She stops him before he can say it. "You're welcome, and there's no need to apologize. You've seen me at my worst, does walking through the woods completely out of my mind ring any bells?" she says nudging him in the side. He recalls the memory and tries to force down the thoughts of seeing Lydia naked.

He sits up in bed and looks her directly in the eyes. "Lydia, I think I'm losing my mind." He says voice shaking. "I wake up after having these terrible nightmares, and lately I've been having a hard time telling what's real or a dream," he says in one breath.

"Is that what last night was about?" Lydia asks simply. He nods and stares at his hands.

She gently places a hand under his chin and forces him to look at her, "We're going to figure this out and we're going to kick whatever this_ thing_ is ass." She paused, "together." Stiles catches her off her guard when he kisses her on the cheek.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It's the last day of school before winter break, Lydia still hasn't returned any of the 30 calls, and 5,000 texts Aiden had sent her last night. It wasn't like she was avoiding him (Hell, yes she was), But again for the umpteenth time in her defense, Aiden has been a jealous wreck over whatever this thing was between her and Stiles, not that she can blame him. Stiles has been a priority of hers and Stiles' sanity was numero uno on Lydia martin's list of important things, not because she felt obligated, but because stiles was important, he was her friend. Lydia chuckled at the word _friend_.

"Lydia!" She heard her name being yelled from down the hallway, and she recognized the voice instantly.

Rolling her eyes before turning around, "Aiden, can you not yell my name like a maniac?" she chuckled again, because he was a maniac. Completely ignoring her request, "Can you tell me why you haven't returned any of my calls or texts?" he said while staring daggers at her.

"I was busy," she said simply. "Busy doing what?" He says not letting her get away with a simple answer.

"Stuff," she said again shrugging her shoulders, because frankly it was none of his damn business.

"Look Lydia, I am sick of the gam-," He stops to sniff the air. "You smell weird.' He said narrowing his eyes pointedly.

Lydia raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me," She said feigning offended, Lydia was a lot of things but stupid wasn't one of them. She realizes what just happened. Aiden's keen werewolf senses told him that she was with a guy last night, not just any guy, Stiles. "You smell like a guy," He said with narrowed eyes. "Were you with a guy last night?" he questions.

Lydia didn't know if he was picking up on stiles' scent, since he has yet to bring up his name, and for that reason, she wasn't going to through him under the bus. "Well, besides Allison, I'm in a pack full of guys, so yeah, I was with a guy last night." She scoffed. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't answer your texts last night, but I had pack stuff to take care of," She lied smoothly. Well, she didn't exactly lie, Stiles was a part of the pack and she was helping him, so.

Heart rate steady, breathing normal, Aiden bought the lie. "Fine, can we hang on tonight?" He asked waiting for her to come up with a lie. Shit. "Yea, sure," she said offhandedly. She reluctantly kissed him on the cheek, playing the girlfriend role and what not, and made her way to 5th period.

Aiden smoothed over the side of his face where Lydia had left a kiss, and that's when the scent he smelled on his girlfriend hit his nostrils again. He followed the scent like a man on a mission, he stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Stiles Stilinksi who was gathering the textbooks he needed for his next class out his locker. It all made sense, Stiles must've changed cologne or something because when he was talking to Lydia the scent wasn't familiar.

Stiles glanced over at a glaring Aiden, he noticed him clenching and unclenching his fists. Surprisingly, Stiles wasn't remotely terrified, not even a little. See, Scott had put his foot down a long time ago with the twins, regarding the safety of the people in his pack, the twins were omegas and they wanted to join Scott's pack and even though Aiden wasn't too eager to join the McCall pack, his brother Ethan was. As Stiles slammed his locker and made his way past a seething Aiden, "Hey, Stilinksi, Stay the hell away from her." He heard from over his shoulder.

That stopped Stiles right in his tracks. "What did you say?" Stiles said turning on his heels.

"You heard me, stay the hell away from her or I'll rip out your throat with my teeth," Aiden said with a snarl.

Stiles has had it with his smug ass. "Her? You mean, Lydia?" He said with a smirk. "What's wrong Aiden? You think she realized what kind of bitch she's laid up with and want a man." He said now nose to nose with the omega.

Lydia had 5th period with Stiles and started to worry when he didn't show up to class after the tardy bell had rang. She asked for permission to go to the main office, and because she was Lydia martin the teacher didn't think twice when he granted her permission. As she turned the corner making her way to stiles' locker she ran into Scott and was about to ask him about Stiles when they heard him and who sounded like Aiden. Scott and Lydia both ran in the direction of the argument and Scott managed to catch Aiden's arm just as he was about to swing. However, without thinking, Stiles landed a hard right hook that nailed Aiden right on the jaw.

Aiden stumbled and was about to retaliate when he Lydia jumped in front of Stiles. "Aiden, Stop!" She said placing her hand in front of him. "Really, Lydia," he said holding his jaw, "He hit me first, and what you expect me not to punch is fucking lights out," He said through gritted teeth. "Yeah, play victim, Aiden, I busted you in your face because of the bs you were just saying about Lydia, killing Boyd and for I don't know being a dick." He said trying to get around Lydia.

Scott chimed in before things got even more out of control. "Look, we need to get the hell out of here before a teacher or someone walks past, and I can't afford to get suspended he said," Dragging Stiles away from the situation.

Before he left, Stiles looked down at Lydia and asked if she would be ok. She nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He glanced back over at Aiden and – "If I find out you did anything to her a punch in the mouth will be least of your worries." He was fuming. Lydia didn't know where this sudden rage came from but it was both alarming and hot at the same time.

She watched as Stiles and Scott made their way out the school doors and turned her attention to a fuming Aiden, "You were with Stiles last night?" He asked directly. "Yes, but-," She admitted before being cut off.

"Pack business…" He laughed aloud. "Fucking Stiles Stilinksi is what you call pack business," He half questioned. Lydia raised an eyebrow, "What did you say," mimicking stiles actions earlier.

"What is with the innocent act between you and Stiles?" He said serious now. "I know you have feelings for him Lydia, don't even try to deny it." Before she could say anything she was interrupted again, "This whole time you were trying act like I was the one seeing things, when it's been staring me right in the face." Lydia just crosses her arms over her chest and lets him continue.

"You have feelings for Stiles and you've been using me as a distraction," He says a matter of factly.

"First of all I don't have feelings for Stiles (which a complete lie, but she wasn't going to admit to him, especially since she couldn't admit to herself), second are you really surprised that I used as a distraction?" She said with squinted eyes. "Come on, Aiden, what we had was fun, but you killed Boyd, you didn't think that I forgot about that, did you?" Aiden just sat there with his mouth opening and closing. "The night Kali tried to kill me, I was grateful when you stepped in, but there was no way that I can forgive you for killing a pack member. You were a part of a pack once; you know how this thing works." Lydia heard what sounded like a growl, He was pissed and she knew it.

"Tell your boyfriend Stiles this isn't over," he said before shoving his way past her.

Shit. She might've made thing worse for Stiles, but Aiden's broken heart was the least of her worries. Her phone vibrated in her purse, it was a text from Scott.

**Lydia:**

**Meet us a Deaton's office. Don't worry about class, My mom and the sheriff will cover for us. **

Lydia sighed her to herself before responding.

**Wolfboy:**

**K. will be there in 15.**

Lydia resisted the urge to ask if Stiles was ok, when she realized that he was with Scott, and Scott would die before he let something happen to stiles even if he was technically having trouble with the darkness himself.

She sprinted down the hall and outside to her car.

_God, she hopes Stiles is ok._ Is all she thought has she made her way over to Deaton's office.


End file.
